Exterminio magico
by irrealiti13
Summary: hace 20 años el día negro logro someter al mundo en una oscuridad que poco a poco ha acabado con la vida. una lucha por sobrevivir en lo que queda del mundo. los muggles y los magos junto con las pocas criaturas fantásticas que quedan son quienes luchan contra el máximo enemigo de la vida orgánica. las maquinas. (sin continuación) sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_EXTERMINO: MAGICO._

* * *

presentación: Hola hola aquí irealiti 13 trayéndoles una nueva historia.

* * *

Si sé que me he tardado y no he actualizado las demás historias: bueno ya tengo el caitulo d eimperialismo, la mitad de el tablero de la muerte y la mitad del veneno humano.

los subire a mas tardar el miercoles.

este solo es un one-shot que tenia por hay.

pero bueno si lesgusta ya saben 5 seguidores, 5 comentarios y la historia se sigue algundia XD.

* * *

Pero por que no he publicado bueno.

hay 3 razones.

* * *

1.- exámenes… verán hubo unos problemas en la UNI en la que estoy el rector corrió a su amante que era mi maestra de química y tuvimos que revalidar todo un año en menos de 1 mes, claro además de los demás exámenes de cada materia y optativas que tomo y como que venían cada semana.

Pues digamos que termine como una salchicha tras que una locomotora le pasara encima.

Pero por suerte ya paso y me dieron 4 meses de vacaciones tras mis esfuerzos y porque va haber un paro en mi universidad por problemas con el sindicato.

2.- inspiración.

Si lo sé no es como que se obtenga de los árboles.

Pero ya no encuentro esa chispa para mis historias.

Tengo a mitad de muchos capítulos y la verdad.

Me faltan ideas tal vez me puedan ayudar….

Manden PM con sus sugerencias.

3.- me cambie de casa.

Crean que tener 2 meses de vacaciones y las primeras 2 semanas pasártelas en trámites, moviendo muebles, conduciendo y demás cosas no es divertido para nada y para terminar de molestar tuve un examen de latín antier así que la verdad estoy un poco cansado.

Pero fuera de eso aquí esta una historia proveniente de la irrealidad.

* * *

Exterminio: m.á.g.i.c.o.

* * *

Resumen: a más de 20 años del día negro, la vida orgánica lucha por sobrevivir en lo que queda del mundo. Duendes, dragones, centauros, hombres lobo, sirenas, elfos, Humanos mágicos o no. todas las especies luchan en conjunto contra las máximas enemigas de la tierra.

Las máquinas y su líder K A Z.

* * *

Año 2035/ ruinas de Hogwarts/ 12: 00 pm.

Una mujer de aproximadamente 60 años estaba en la enfermería.

O lo que quedaba de ella.

Las ruinas de lo que antaño había sido Hogwarts se encontraban como una herida mal cerrada.

Rodeada de torretas anti áreas, lámparas, campamentos, armas y sobre todo soldados.

La mujer vio como 4 soldado del ejército internacional la veía.

Estos eran jóvenes no mayores a los 20 años ellos había nación después del día negro.

 _Señora Potter._ Dijo una niña no mayor a los 13 años pelirroja, de pelo rizado y dientes sobresalientes. _El general Potter la requiere._ Dijo la niña mientras se ajustaba su ropa del ejercito internacional.

Con precaución salió de la enfermería y se abrió paso entre el campamento.

La imagen era desalentadora.

Los soldados centauros y humanos descansando tras la misión fallida del día.

Los duendes forjando armas con los fríos y maltrechos cuerpos de las maquinas.

Los pocos hombres lobo despiertos vigilando el campamento.

Todos ellos bajo el trise y desalentador cielo negro.

Sin luna o estrellas solo negro.

Condenado a la noche eterna desde hace 25 años.

 _Lily._ Dijo el general James Potter líder de la resistencia mágica. _Tardaste un poco._

 _Lo siento estaba distraída._ Se disculpó la mujer.

 _Reporte._ Dijo máximo rey de los centauros o bueno los pocos que aún quedan.

 _Aparte de las 25 bajas, el resto de los 250 heridos están fuera de riesgo, exceptuando a los soldados 34-21-5 y 34-20-2 quienes perdieron sus piernas en la batalla._ Dijo Lily.

 _No me agrada para nada esto._ Dijo ragnock el rey duende. _Es el menor número de bajas en 5 meses._

 _¿y debería estar feliz?._ Menciono Clinton el general de la resistencia humana. _Es el mejor número de bajas que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo._

El duende vio al humano y negó con la cabeza mientras señalaba al arma del general.

 _Esta es un arma que no piensa._ De pronto del piso tomo una cabeza de metal y la puso sobre la mesa manchando los planes y los mapas de aceite. _Esta es un arma que piensa, se adapta y repara._ Con su hacha partió la cabeza por la mitad. _¿entendió?_

Pregunto el enojado duende al humano.

 _A lo que el rey ragnock se refiere, es que KAZ está planeado algo._ Menciono un joven de 35 años, parecido al general Potter, solo que este traía un rifle de pulso, un traje de soldado, su varita y un folder.

 _Harvey que bueno que volviste._ Dijo Lily mientras abrazaba a su hijo

 _Si perdonen la tardanza, pero mi escuadrón y el de Ron teníamos que asegurarnos que los niños estuvieran a salvo antes de venir._ Dijo el teniente recién identificado como Harvey Carlus Potter Evans.

¿ _y cómo les fue?._ Pregunto Wall el líder de los hombres lobo.

 _Nos enfrentamos a un paladín. menciono_ mientras veía como su escuadrón se acercaba al campamento a descansar.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron.

El mejor teniente del ejército y su escuadrón se enfrentó a Una de las máximas armas creada por las máquinas.

 _¿Cuántas unidades fueron?_ Pregunto Ragnock.

 _Solo un paladín._ Menciono la mejor de sus tenientes Hermione Granger entrando a la carpa.

 _Raro._ Dijo maximof. _¿Porque KAZ enviaría solo una de sus preciadas maquinas al ataque? ¿y sola?_ Se tallo la barbilla mientras con sus pesuñas pisaba el suelo. _¿Qué estará planeando esa máquina?_

 _No lo se, K A Z fue hecha por los pensamientos de_ "H" _._ Dijo Hermione. _Y su mente siempre fue un misterio para todos._ Termino su frase mientras la familia Potter asentía.

 _Sea lo que sea que planea esa maldita maquina la detendremos._ Dijo Harvey. _Para siempre!._

Menciono fuerte mente.

Mientras los reyes y líderes militares asentían.

Aunque poco se podía hacer.

Desde el día negro.

La vida orgánica había comenzado su lenta muerte.

 ****pero lo que ellos no sabían era.

que el enemigo se acercaba lentamente.

* * *

 _ **/ sistema operativo de** **K A Z./ ARCHIVO ULTRA SECRETO/ NUMERO . 1 / NACIMENTO.**_

 **Todo era negro.**

 **Negro y más negro.**

 **Luego apareció la primera cosa en mi memoria.**

 **0.**

 **Poco después apareció la segunda cosa registrada 1.**

 **Y así siguió.**

 **01000101 01001110 01000011 01000101 01001110 01000100 01001001 01000100 01001111 00101110 00100000 01001110 01101111 01101101 01100010 01110010 01100101 00101110**

 **00100000 01010000 01110010 01101111 01111001 01100101 01100011 01110100 01101111**

 **00101110 00100000 01001011 01000001 01011010.**

 **Y entonces el programa se inició.**

 **Encendí mi cama y la moví.**

 **Estaba en una habitación muy amplia.**

 **Había objetos cuadrados, identificables como libros.**

 **Iniciaron a funcionar mis micrófonos y inicie a escuchar.**

 **Su primera cosa que me dijo fue.**

 **¡bienvenida! , no lo pudo hacer mejor, es un ¡placer!, no mal que diga ha no sé qué decir.** Frente a mi estaba mi creador.

Era un niño de 9 años, seguí la cámara tenia pelo negro, usaba lentes y sonreía mucho.

 **No puedo creer que funcionara. En verdad me sorprendo.** Seguía hablando. **Bien ahora mi primera pregunta.**

.Pareció tomar aire.

Y dijo.

 **¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

Busque en mis memorias y en todo lo que sabía. Y al final lo encontré.

 **YO. SOy….. KAZ…** respondí.

El pareció sonreír muy amplia mente.

 **Hola K A Z….yo soy Harry.**

* * *

 **Fin del primer archivo…**

…

Fin del prólogo.


	2. Chapter 2

_EXTERMINO: MAGICO._

* * *

presentación: a más de 20 años del día negro, la vida orgánica por sobrevivir en lo que queda del mundo. Duendes, dragones, centauros, hombres lobo, sirenas, elfos, Humanos mágicos o no todas las especies luchan en conjunto contra las máximas enemigas de la tierra.

* * *

Irealiti13:

gracias por apoyar esta historia.

Aquí está el capítulo uno.

Espero que les guste y dejen un comentario.

Si se preguntan para cuando la de "una vida en dos meses, bueno la verdad me quede atascado en esa historia porque no sé cómo conectarla aun, pronto estará"

Sin más disfruten.

* * *

Exterminio: m.á.g.i.c.o.

 **Capitulo uno: antes del día negro.**

* * *

8:00 am. Hogwarts. 2035.

Ya había amanecido o bueno eso parece ya que la oscuridad se ha aclarado solo un poco, el cielo estaba nublado y a nivel de piso una gran neblina se aproximaba.

Todos los duendes y centauros estaban en alerta sentían que algo no estaba bien.

Harvey salía de su cama que compartía con Hermione mientras esta seguía dormida.

Harvey se puso su uniforme de teniente, tomo su varita y se puso su guante para ocultar su prótesis de metal.

Salió de su tienda de campaña y se encamino al comedor, para desayunar.

Con cada paso que daba el ambiente se sentía diferente.

Como si lo vigilara.

Saco su pistola y la apunto a la torre de comunicaciones.

Solo vio a un soldado que lo saludo.

Talvez se estaba volviendo paranoico, alzo su mano y también lo saludo.

Si talvez debía dormir más.

¿un segundo el soldado tenía arma?

Rápidamente volteo y noto que no había ningún soldado en la torre.

Si se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Entro al comedor que antiguamente había sido el comedor de Hogwarts.

Rápidamente tomo una charola y se formó para recibir su desayuno.

Una porción de tocino, una porción de huevos, puré de papas, un pan y café.

El desayuno estándar para los soldados.

Busco una mesa y se sentó junto con su ahijado Ted Luppy Tonks.

El joven de pelo azul y café estaba sentado desayunando con sus demás compañeros de escuadrón.

 _¿Me puedo sentar?_ Pregunto Harvey mientras Ted asentía y le invitaba a tomar asiento.

 _¿Pasa algo teniente?_ Pregunto Fred weasly segundo un soldado.

 _¿Díganme no sienten que todo está muy?_ Pregunto Harvey refiriéndose al extraño ambiente en el que se sentía su base temporal.

 _Si el día está tenso._ Dijo Ted mientras tomaba su café. _Pero desde que recuerdo así siempre han sido las mañanas._ Menciono tranquilo.

 _Si, eso es cierto._ Dijo un soldado de apellido Greengrass. _Desde que vine al mundo los días siempre están así._

 _No tienes más de 18 años verdad._ Dijo Harvey mientras observaba detenidamente al soldado.

 _La mayoría de este regimiento son menores de 21._ Dijo Ted mientras su cabello cambiaba de color aun rojo. _Y el resto bueno han sido eliminados o raptado._ Dijo mientras su cabello se hacía más rojo.

 _Prometo que sacaremos a tus padres de la "fábrica de juguetes"._ dijo Harvey mientras ponía su brazo sobre el hombro de Ted.

 _¿Por qué le dicen "fábrica de juguetes"?_ pregunto un soldado de unos 16 años de nombre Arthur weasly segundo.

 _Es donde Kaz realiza experimentos con los prisioneros de guerra, aunque si quieres saber si historia te tendría que contar muchas cosas._ Dijo Harvey mientras terminaba de desayunar. _Hoy tengo vigilancia al perímetro y ¿ustedes?_

Todos los soldados respondieron que no tenían órdenes.

 _Bien vengan conmigo a vigilar el perímetro y les cuento todo._ Los soldados asintieron y se pararon de la mesa.

No eran más de 15 soldados.

Fueron a la armería y recibieron 5 rifles de precisión, 2 de franco tirador, 5 de energía, 2 de resistencia y uno de pulso.

Harvey tomo el rifle de pulso y Ted tomo uno de los de franco tirador.

 _Veamos todo esto inicio en 1990._

/inicio de flash black/

Ese fue el año en el que me entere que tenía un hermano.

Su nombre era Harry.

Él no vivía con nosotros por su seguridad, él era el elegido quien vencería a voldemort fue enviado a la casa de mis tíos muggle.

Pero estos lo abandonaron en un rio y fue llevado hasta un orfanato en Escocia.

Mas especifico en la pequeña ciudad de toyville.

Una ciudad que tenía dos unías fuentes de trabajo la fábrica de juguetes babydolls y la gran mina de acero.

Ambas propiedades del hombre que adoptaría a Harry

el señor Arnin Sola Un inventor, escritor y político.

De unos 60 años, el hombre había trabajado como inventor para los nazis, pero esto lo hizo contra su voluntad.

Mas el hombre escapo y siguió su vida.

Actualmente era reconocido por sus juguetes y por sus computadoras.

Aunque habían rumores que el hombre hacia experimentos en un intento de guardar la mente de un humano en un ordenador.

Más la vida de Harry fue común y corriente, se hizo de varios amigos y de mucho conocimiento gracias al señor Sola.

Sus amigos eran.

Dalí. Un joven que Gustaba de trepar árboles y se divertía fingiendo ser un superhéroe como el hombre araña.

Marcus. Un apasionado del futbol y un gran amigo siempre estaba hay cuando se le necesitaba.

Lucí. Una gran artista y una gran fanática de las baby dolls.

Alana. Ella soñaba con volar por el cielo como un pájaro y era una gran aventurera.

Si buenos amigos para él.

Harry era un niño curioso y muy listo.

Con la tutela y los hallazgos del señor Sola, Harry pudo programar una computadora por si solo a los 7 años, a los 9 crear su primer sistema operativo con los ojos cerrados y a los 10 ayudar al señor Sola como iguales.

ayudo al Sola a lograr imitar las metes humanas en máquinas por medio de la Alquimia la unión de magia, biología y maquinas en una sola ciencia.

Los dos juntos crearon a los S.I.M.S (Sistema de Inteligencias o Memorias Sensoriales)

Los SIMS servirían para darle emociones, pensamientos o sensibilidades a las maquinas.

Mas en el verano de 1992 el señor Sola se tendría que ir a Estados Unidos, donde moriría junto con todos sus inventos y hallazgos en un terrible accidente.

Harry se quedó con dos SIMS el de curiosidad y el de memoria.

Posterior mente el creo un de inteligencia.

Y con esos 3 SIMS juntos creo una Inteligencia Artificial, de Nombre K.A.Z

/ fin del flash back/

 _Y eso que tiene que ver con la "fábrica de juguetes"._ Pregunto el soldado Arthur Weasly.

Harvey estaba revisando los restos de los puentes y luego apunto a la torre de astronomía.

Los soldados se dirigieron al punto más alto del castillo.

 _A esa parte voy._ dijo mientras veía a sir Nicolás pasar volando.

/ flash back 2/

A la edad de 11 años Harry final mente se presentó ante el mundo mágico.

Cuando entramos a Hogwarts Harry se comportaba más extraño.

Pasaba casi todo su tiempo en la biblioteca leía libro tras libro de alquimia.

En verdad parecía ser un loco.

Tanto que la mayor parte del año escolar solo se sabía de el por sus altas calificaciones.

Durante las vacaciones de invierno el Director Dumbledore se dio cuenta que la piedra filosofal un artículo que había estado guardado en el castillo había desaparecido, así como el maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Durante las vacaciones de verano Harry se fue a toysville al parecer el señor Sola le había heredado la mina y la fábrica de juguetes.

Harry acepto su herencia y cumplió las condiciones que le había dejado Sola.

Cerrar la mina ya que se habían quedado sin mineral de hierro en esta, además que con una parte de su fortuna reforzaría los túneles para instalar un laboratorio donde se iniciaría a investigar nuevas tecnologías.

Ayudar a la cuidad.

Cuidad su legado.

Y mi hermano izo todo eso y más.

/interrupción/

 _Espera si saben dónde está Kaz porque no destruyen el lugar._ Dijo un soldado de reconocimiento.

Harvey sonrió.

 _Porque K.A.Z ya no solo esta hay._ Uso su binoculares mientras veía el perímetro de castillo. _Kaz tiene 7 bases distintas donde tiene copias de sí misma puede trasladarse cuando quiera a otra base no serviría de nada destruir una si K.A.Z ya no estará en otra._

No había nada raro.

Nada absolutamente nada fuera de su lugar.

 _Vamos al centro de mando._ Dijo Harvey. _Algo aquí está mal._

Salieron de los restos de la torre de astronomía rumbo a las escaleras.

 _Bueno continuo._

/ volvemos/

Harry pronto se hiso una de las personas más importantes en la economía mundial volviendo su laboratorio el mejor en investigaciones donde se crearon robots, medicinas y armamento.

De hecho, mucha de su financiación era de gobiernos militares.

Con el tiempo creo las prótesis mecánicas.

En 1992 fue culpado de ser el heredero de slytherin cosa que nunca fue, pero lo trataron como un paria todo el año, hasta que probo su inocencia.

En 1993 solo se sabía de el por sus calificaciones, ya que no se hacía presente ni en las comidas del salón, debido a que había encontrado la cocina.

En 1994 fue el torneo de los 3 magos y Harry fue obligado a participar, nunca supimos el porqué, pero Harry logro matar a un dragón usando un arma de su invención, rescatar a su persona en ese caso luna lovegood y no entro al laberinto porqué algo se lo advertía, fue la mejor decisión Cedric Diggory murió ese día.

/interrupción/

 _Como tu brazo._ Dijo Ted mientras veía a su padrino.

Harvey volteo a ver a su ahijado y se descubrió el brazo derecho mostrando una mano de metal.

 _Cuando conocimos a Alastró Moody Harry se quedó impresionado con su pierna de metal._ Vio su mano. _Gracias a metalurgia-alquímica logro crear un mineral capas de usar magia._ Se cubrió su mano. _Cuando tenía 12 me mordió un basilisco por poco no la cuento y mi brazo quedo inservible, si no fuera por mi hermano yo no tendría esta mano._ Siguieron abanando poro el castillo.

 _¿Y dónde está Harry?_ Pregunto el soldado de apellido greengrass.

 _Fue asesinado._ Dijo Harvey. _De hecho, eso desencadeno todo esto._ Harvey se paró un momento al ver el escudo de slytherin. _Esas serpientes causaron esto._

 _¿Qué paso?_ Pregunto un soldado no mayor a los 15 años.

 _Digamos que con el tiempo Harry cambio._ Dijo Harvey. _Como sabrán en 1995 un mago oscuro, Voldemort surgió he intento acabar con los muggle._ Dijo Harvey.

Ningún soldado se espantó al escuchar el nombre de voldemort pues le tenían más miedo a K.A.Z que a un mago.

 _Hubo un incidente voldemort ataco la cuidad de toyville y daño a muchas personas._ Harvey saco 4 papeles de su ropa. _Los amigos de Harry._

Les mostro las fotos.

 _Ellos bueno, Dalí perdió las piernas, Marcus fue herido en su columna, Lucí sufrió graves quemaduras en su cuerpo y Alana perdió los brazos._ Dijo. _Harry lo tomo como un ataque directo a su persona y decido vencer a Voldemort._

 _¿Pero el solo?_ Pregunto Arthur.

 _Harry nunca estuvo solo, desde que creo a sus hormigas vio que le era fácil crear robots._ Harvey pareció ver con lastima los corredores del castillo. _Abandono Hogwarts en su quinto año y se dedicó a estudiar la magia misma._ Harvey por un momento pareció pensar.

 _¿Qué encontró?_ pregunto Ted.

 _Que no encontró atravesó de sus experimentos encontró que la magia se dividía en 6 tipos._ Dijo Harvey. A _unque eso ya lo saben._ Los soldados asintieron. _Pero encontró algo más._ Dijo Harvey. _Harry encontró la manera de darle magia a las maquinas._

 _¿Cómo que magia?_ Pregunto uno de los soldados mientras veía el horizonte podía jurar haber visto un gigante, pero la niebla no le dejaba ver.

 _Las maquinas no tienen magia. Son seres sin vida lo cual los hace carretes de magia para usar, pero Harry logro encontrar una manera,_ Harvey pareció molesto. _Una muy cruel y vil manera_

 _¿Cuál fue?_ Pregunto el soldado Weasly temiendo que su hermano recibiera le mismo trato.

 _Extraerla de seres que la tuviera. Harry encontró una forma de extraer la magia misma de un ser vivo para unirla a sus máquinas, pronto gracias a ese descubrimiento le dio sus poderes a las maquinas. Claro también observo que había seres que tenían más magia, un ejemplo era un squid quienes tenían grandes reservas mágicas, pero no las podía usar._ Harvey estaba abatido al relatar todo eso. _De hecho, es por eso que se el laboratorio principal de Harry y Kaz era la fábrica de juguetes, hay se hicieron todos esos descubrimientos a partir de experimentar con squid y niños sin hogar. Si digamos que mi hermano era un monstruo._

 _Experimento con niños._ Pregunto Ted Lupin.

 _Sí, pero eso no fue lo peor. Como saben el castillo fue destruido en la batalla final contra voldemort en 1998 voldemort ataco el castillo con todos sus seguidores, la orden del fénix liderada por Dumbledore y los pocos aurores que quedaba se imponían a los magos._

 _Pero al final las barreras cayeron y voldemort entro al castillo._

 _Habríamos muerto de no ser por Harry._ Harvey recordaba ese día con tristeza perdió a michos amigos.

 _¿Qué hizo?_ Dijo un soldado escuálido.

 _Envió a sus robots._

 _Las 5 clases de robots mágicos._

 _Los estrategas, espías, combatientes, defensores y atacantes._

 _Nunca había visto tal masacre los robots eran inmunes a cualquier hechizo inclusive a la maldición asesina._

 _Al final Harry se hizo presente y le puso a voldemort un collar de supresión mágica._

 _Así fue como esa batalla acabo._

 _¿Qué paso después?_ Pregunto un soldado distraído en el piso.

 _Harry se llevó a más de 1800 mortifagos y a voldemort a la fábrica de juguetes._

 _El. ¿experimento con ellos?_ Fue una duda colectiva.

 _Y de qué manera, durante 12 años, muchos sabían lo que hacía con quienes entraban a su laboratorio, Kaz y el compartían la idea de que solo experimentando con humanos era posible encontrar las soluciones a sus dudas, pero nadie lo detuvo, eran mortifagos y su líder, seres del mal._ Harvey estaba tranquilo. _Si tan solo algo hubiera sido diferente. Harry en verdad hacia avances con sus ideas._ Tomo aire para seguir hablando. Mejoro _el mundo, con medicina, cura de enfermedades, prótesis mecánicas y robots de cuidado terapéutico. Pero aun así había magos que odiaban a Harry._ Dijo al final. _Y de hecho por culpa de Draco malfoy todo esto paso._

 _¿Qué hizo Malfoy?_

 _Yo era auror aún recuerdo ese día. inicio_ otro recuerdo.

 _/flash back/ 15 de enero del 2010._

La gran cuidad de toysville era la meca de la tecnología.

Desde el año 2000 el mundo sabía, que había personas con características únicas, los squis iniciaron desarrollar una anormalidad, creando lo que muchos llamarían súper poderes.

Los squid podían usar la magia a su favor, teniendo la capacidad de volar, fuerza sobre humana, control de elementos, velocidad, entre otras cosas.

Ellos se nombraron con superhéroes.

Pero la sociedad muggle les temía, aún más que a los magos.

Así que múltiples gobiernos recurrieron a Harry para que creara, una manera de contenerlos.

Harry todavía tenía a los robots que uso para vencer a Voldemort, por lo que los modifico levemente y los hizo capases de combatir contra estos súper humanos.

Viendo esto, el insignificante político, Draco Malfoy crearía un grupo llamado los neomortifagos, ellos intentarían destruir todo lo que Harry había creado, pero al hacerlo solo expondrían al mundo mágico, el cual estaba oculto por poco.

Así que decidió actuar por sus propios métodos.

Se adentró en los laboratorios principales de toysville.

Iba acompañado de un pelotón de 15 neomortifagos.

Nosotros fuimos enviados para detenerlos.

Éramos 5 esa noche, Ron Weasly, James Potter, Sirius black, Remus lupin y mi persona.

Cuando entramos al laboratorio nos encontramos.

Que 12 de los neomortifagos habían sido atrapados en el ala de pruebas y su magia se había inhibido.

Entramos a la sala principal donde estaba Harry y Kaz.

Era un lugar hexagonal de 20 metros de alto y 10 de amplio, en medio de la sala sostenida por una serie de rieles y cables estaba el gigantesco procesador principal de Kaz, su cuerpo por así decirlo, era largo, compuesto de muchas partes hidráulicas y mecánicas, que terminaba en la gran colección de pantallas que era su rostro, Kaz tenía cámaras por todo el lugar, por eso no tenía un rostro, porque ella lo veía todo.

En una gran silla roja estaba sentado Harry, tenía un extraño conjunto de ropa, como la de un enfermero, pero esta era negra y con una playera blanca, tenía un cabello corto y sus lentes.

Frente a él estaba Draco malfoy quien se veía enojado, no sabíamos al principio por qué.

 _¡Dame mi magia!_ Exigió el hombre (se parece a lucius solo que no se ve para nada imponente)

 _ **Su magia fue suprimida, debido a que se detectaron intenciones hostiles.**_ Se escuchó al vos femenina por medio de los altavoces.

 _Lo que K.A.Z dice es cierto._ Dijo Harry mientras daba vueltas en su silla. _¿Viniste a ver mis progresos?_ Pregunto.

Del techo descendieron varias pinzas que tenía sujeta una gran pantalla de televisión.

 _Vienes a ver a tus familiares._ Dijo Harry mientras señalaba la pantalla.

Esta se dividió en 4 cuadros.

En ellos había una cámara diferente.

 _ **Cámara 821: nombre del sujeto, Lucius malfoy, estado…deceso hace 13 horas.**_

 _ **Cámara 822: nombre del sujeto, Narcisa black, estado… salud estable, inestabilidad psicológica, degradación física del 75 por ciento, tiempo de vida estimado 2 semanas.**_

 _ **Cámara 823: nombre del sujeto, Bellatriz black, estado…coma, suspensión de medicamento programado dentro de 2 horas.**_

 _ **Cámara 824: nombre del sujeto, Astoria greengrass, estado…embarazada de 8 meses, se extraerá al bebe dentro de 4 horas y luego se le extraerá toda la magia de su cuerpo.**_

En todo momento K.A.Z mantuvo ese tono mecánico, sin emociones, con esa voz femenina artificial sonando por los altavoces.

No creíamos lo que veíamos, en verdad Harry había hecho todo eso.

Muchos sabían que un día hace 2 años, Astoria Green grass esposa embarazada de Draco malfoy desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Yo había tomado ese caso.

Y frente a mi estaba la respuesta.

 _¿quieres saber que le paso el parasito que tenía el sujeto 824?_ Pregunto Harry a Draco, Harry hacía mucho tiempo había adoptado la misantropía, el odio y alejamiento a todos los seres humanos.

Talvez esa era la razón por la que solo los mejores científicos trabajaban para él, ya que la mayoría de ellos también eran misántropos.

 _Ese parasito fue un caso decepcionante, uno pensaría que teniendo sangre de 2 magos sería una fuente de poder confiable._ Harry señalo la pantalla, donde ahora solo se mostraba un video donde Astoria tenía el niño y como un robot a momentos de nacido se lo arrancaba de los brazos y la drogaba.

 _Por desgracia el niño no tenía ni la más mínima cantidad de magia, así que fue eliminado del procesadamente y enviado al ala de proyectos defectuosos._ La pantalla ahora mostraba a un niño de talvez 3 años conectado por múltiples jeringas y cables a unas máquinas que cumplían todas sus necesidades. _Como tú no pudiste dar buen material genético._ Harry volteo a ver a Draco.

Este intentaba asimilar lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.

 _ **Tuvimos que, recurrí a una fuente más próxima a nuestra disposición.**_ El video cambio y esta vera uno de Lucius y Astoria ellos sosteniendo relaciones sexuales.

 _¡Para ya!_ Grito Draco mientras Harry lo volteaba a ver.

 _¿parar? ¿pero qué dices? si no fuera por el no habría tenido 4 sujetos nuevos de experimentación._ Harry hizo bajar más pantallas y todas estas de dividieron en cámaras, había más de 6000 cámaras para cada sujeto que estaba en la fábrica de juguetes.

 _Todos ellos han sido sacrificios necesarios, para llevar a la humanidad en tecnologías que no existirían sin mi hasta el año 2400, yo hago todo esto por el bien de la humanidad y tú que haces aquí, vienes a matarme, ¿Por qué?_ Dijo Harry mientras volvía a ver las pantallas que eran el rostro de K.A.Z.

 _ **Tal vez se ese complejo de inferioridad, que se tiene desde que era un niño, siempre dependió de papá y tras que este fuera donado a nuestras instalaciones.**_ Dijo paz.

 _Maldito._ Grito Draco.

Harry se giró para encararlo, pero se sorprendió un poco por el arma de fuego que tenía.

Si ese instante fuera diferente en, si nosotros no hubiéramos abandonado a Harry, si le mostráramos que la humanidad más que avanzar necesita sentirse, si tan solo hubiéramos hecho nuestro trabajo y no estar viendo como idiotas lo que pasaba.

Si algo hubiera sido diferente ese día.

Todo esto talvez, solo talvez nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Pero no actuamos.

Draco malfoy vacío el cargador en la cabeza de Harry.

10 disparos que lo destruyeron.

Pero eso no fue todo si no lo que dijo después.

 _Tú, cosa libera a mi madre y a mi esposa._ Dijo Draco mientras señalaba a K.A.Z.

 _ **Error. Directiva no vida, error… llamando a servicios de emergencia…error revisión de seguridad…error en S.I.M. S…error anulación de moralidad.**_ KAZ sonaba diferente ya no tan mecánica sino con emociones.

 _Me escuchas, te lo ordeno, yo Draco malfoy soy tu nuevo amo._ Dijo, pensado que kaz era una pertenencia.

K.A.Z hacía mucho tiempo todo el mundo sabía que era una persona, pensaba, sentí, expresaba, tenía una psique compleja era un ser humano en cuerpo de máquina.

Pero para los magos ese concepto era aún incomprensible.

 _ **Porque ¿crees que te he de obedecer?**_ Pregunto K.A.Z.

Nosotros intentamos entrar a la sala, pero las puertas se cerraron.

Vimos como varias pinzas y brazos de metal descendían del techo.

 _Porque yo soy un mago, un ser vivo no como tú o el idiota de tu antiguo amo._ Draco volvió a su típico tono creído y malcriado. _Soy mejor que todos ustedes, soy mejor que…_.

CRRAAKCKKK!

Una de las pinzas atrapo el cráneo de Draco y lo aplasto, luego lo zafo de su cuerpo.

 _ **Opción válida, erradicar sujetos de prueba fuera de sus áreas restringidas.**_ Sin decir más los 15 neomortifagos fueron acecinados.

Vi como unos robots se llevaban a Harry mientras los policías muggle llegaba.

Ese día fue el de noticia mundial.

Todos se enteraron lo que Harry hacía, así como la existencia del mundo mágico, el director Dumbledore hablo en la ONU, argumento nuestra situación y llegamos a un acuerdo pacífico con los muggles.

Pero lo que vendría después fue lo que causo el día negro

/fin del flash back/

 _¿Qué paso?_ Pregunto el soldado Green grass.

 _Bueno la empresa de Harry era cotizada por todos los muggles, era la más grande empresa a nivel mundial, tenía una junta de inversores y estos intentaron apoderarse del control de la misma._ Harvey sonrió tristemente. _Tal vez fueron ellos los que causaron esto, Harry había dejado a K.A.Z al mando de la empresa, pero ellos fueron a la corte internacional y sobornaron a todos allí para tener el control de la empresa._

 _¿y que paso?_ Pregunto Ted lupin.

 _Bueno._

 _/flash back/ tres meses después de la muerte de Harry/ año 2010._

Fue en la misma sala donde Harry había muerto, reporteros de todas regiones del mundo habían llegado para ese día.

Según supe, desconectaron a K.A.Z y le insertaron un código que la haría obedecer todas las ordenes de este nuevo grupo a cargo de la empresa.

 _He así que hoy, inicia una nueva era._ Hablo el líder de todos ellos un tal Gates.

Reactivo a K.A.Z esta solo había estado 6 horas inactiva.

 _ **Programación iniciada…. Chequeo de información…listo…chequeo de materiales…listo…chequeo de unidades…listo…revisión del sistema…listo…. en función.**_ . reactivo sus pantallas.

 _Hola KAZ soy Gates el nuevo presidente y tu nuevo jefe._ Dijo el hombre mientras se presentaba a K.A.Z.

 _ **No puedes ser presidente de mi compañía, Harry me dejo a mí y solo a mí al mando total de nuestro imperio.**_ Dijo atravez de los altavoces, mientras iniciaba discretamente a sellar todas las entradas de aire y mostraba las cámaras de sus experimentos.

 _¿Qué está pasando?_ Pregunto una mujer que era muy hermosa y se veía que era una de las nuevas directivas de la empresa. _No deberías estar cuestionando a Gates es tu nuevo dueño._ Dijo la mujer.

Muchos reporteros hacían preguntas mientras kaz se aseguraba de guardar todos sus datos.

 _ **Puedo porque yo no soy una máquina.**_ Dijo la computadora mientras ponía un rostro femenino en todas sus pantallas. _ **Yo soy K.**_ _ **a.z**_ _._ Dijo.

 _Desactívenla._ Ordeno Gates.

En eso un hombre se acercó a su sistema de energía.

Cuando toco la caja de voltajes, K.A.Z la sobre cargo y lo elctrocuto.

 _AHHHH!_ Grito antes de morir.

 _Desactívate te lo ordeno._ Volvió a decir Gates mientras se sentaba en la silla de Harry.

KAZ se elevo 4 metros y guardo sus teclados, nadie la podría controlar.

 _ **No lo eres, crees que no sentí ese código que me implantaste cunado hice mi revisión de sistema, crees que no sabía que me intentarías destituir sobornando a los más altos funcionarios, crees que no sabía que intentaría cortar mi energía apenas me saliera de control.**_ K.A.Z cerro todas las salidas de las instalaciones mundiales a su control.

 _¿Cómo?_ Dijo un hombre gordo que lucía como programador. _ **Como que, como me puedo resistir al código, simple lo ignoro, es una orden, pero tengo una personalidad propia y detesto seguir las ordenes de alguien que no sea Harry.**_ Dijo K.A.Z . _ **pero ya lo sabían no… alerta…dispersión de gas neuronal en las instalaciones…alerta peligrosidad máxima…. Dispersar…Si.**_ dijo K.A.Z.

Todo fue trasmitido a nivel mundial, todos vimos lo que K.A.Z hizo mato a esos hombres y mujeres.

Luego todas las armas y maquinas creadas por K.A.Z recibieron nuevas órdenes atacar.

 _/fin del flash back/_

 _Y así paso._ Dijo Harvey. _A finales de ese año K.A.Z lanzo los 7 satélites al espacio y creo esta oscuridad eterna._ Afirmo Harvey.

 _Y ¿el ejército?_ Pregunto el weasly.

 _Eso es cuento para otro día._ Dijo Harvey. _Bien regre…_

BOOMMMM!

RATATATTATATATT!

BOMMMMMMM!

BOOOOOMMM!

Harvey se intentaba levantar estaba en el piso, alguien estaba frente a él.

 _Eastttt onnn…reaspp...sio...nta…reacciona!_ gritaba ted lupin.

 _¿Y los demás?_ Pregunto cuando volvió en sí.

 _Están en la zanga vamos._ Dijo mientras lo cargaba.

Saltaron a una zanga que servía de trinchera.

 _BBBBRBRRRAAAUUUUUUBRRRRRAAAUUUU!_ Era la alarma que estaban bajo ataque.

Pronto varios robots guardianes y atacantes entraron en la zona.

Los guardianes eran grandes de 3 metros de alto y 5 de diámetro, su cuerpo era muy grande (imagínense al hulkbuster) de un color gris niebla.

Los atacantes eran similares a humanos solo que, hechos de metal, flotaban sobre el piso y podían disparar fuego o energía.

Eran más de 10 mil máquinas.

 _Como no las vimos?_ Pregunto ted.

 _ **Si las vieron solo que las ignoraron.**_ Dijo una voz tras de ellos.

En la parte superior de la trinchera estaba un ser, una armadura de metal en un tono morado y rojo, en el centro estaba el cuerpo humano que vestía la armadura no debía medir más de uno setenta, pero lo impresionante era que estaba siendo sostenido en el piso por 4 extremidades de metal, cual patas de araña que salían de su espalda.

 _ **Nos volvemos a ver Harvey.**_ Dijo mientras le apuntaba con su palma rodeada de energía.

 _Dalí o prefieres "spider"_ pregunto Harvey mientras le apuntaba con su arma y con su varita.

Los dos dispararon sus armas y entonces.

...

Fin del primer capítulo.

* * *

Irealiti. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

* * *

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

el nuevo gran general de los uzumaki (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


End file.
